


Please don't say you love me

by CaptainsRenegade



Category: None - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsRenegade/pseuds/CaptainsRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little paragraph inspired by Please don't say you love me, by Gabreille Aplin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't say you love me

The office was cramped with stacks of book along the edges, the only clear path through the floor lead to the desk. With his feet perched on the solid wooden desk, Daniel tilted his head back and smiled at me in the doorway.  
“What are you doing?” I laugh.  
“I’m being amazing.” He grins.  
I jump over a stack of loose paper and stood behind his cracked leather chair, my hands on the corners of the top.  
“so how exactly do you be amazing?” I ask with an exaggerated puzzled frown on my face.  
“well,” he smiles, “to be amazing, you have an even more amazing boyfriend.”  
My frown turns into a wide grin and my cheeks turn red.  
He laughs at my suddenly red cheeks, lifting his head slightly off the leather sheet to kiss the tip of my nose.  
I still my tounge out at him and he laughs, looking back towards his computer screen.  
A sudden crushing weight seems to fall on my chest. I love you I want to say, or is that just the moment speaking. Do I really love him or do I just love the way he scrunches his face like a puppy when he laughs? As this weight crushes my chest, and I kiss the top of his head all I can do is hope that he isn’t the first one to say it out loud.  
But for now all I really want to think is, I love you, I love you, I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you.

Please don't let him say it first.


End file.
